


A Guide to Eldritch (Step) Parenting

by QueenOfHel (Little_Red_Hot_Riding_Hood)



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Black Hat learning to be a dad, Canon-Typical Violence, Divorce, Eggpreg, F/F, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Gen, He goes by the Professor, Heroes & Heroines, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Learning to be Family, M/M, Multi, Other, Paperhat - Freeform, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Past spouse abuse, Silkbag - Freeform, Step-parents, Teenage Drama, Teenage Rebellion, Teenager, Teenagers, There is a Gray Hat but he's my version, Villains and Heroes, Yes the kid calls Flug mom, being a parent is hard, hero - Freeform, if you have a problem with that don't read, learning to live together, non human child, parenting, talk of teenage pregnancy, the family that kills together, villain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22120771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Red_Hot_Riding_Hood/pseuds/QueenOfHel
Summary: Eldritch are not humans. So why would anyone think that their idea of love and courtship was anywhere near the same?Oh, wait we did that already didn't we?No, this time...Black Hat is going to learn to deal with the human side of life.Especially the step-parent side.He's the Master of all evil things! Clearly he can handle being a stepfather to one teenage half breed.Can he?A Squeal to A Guide to Eldritch Love
Relationships: Black Hat/Dr. Flug (Villainous), Dr. Slug/White Hat (Villainous)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	1. Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> Did you guys miss me?
> 
> I did promise there was a squeal

He could do this. This wasn't the end of the world. He could handle this. He had faced some of the biggest baddest evilest beings in the universe. He WAS the evilest foulest being in the universe. 

Yet, he was still hiding in his office when Flug returned. 

It wasn’t Flug that had him hiding. 

It was the person who had arrived with Flug. 

  
Black stood at his window and watched as Flug stepped out of the car and then opened the passenger side. 

A girl who looked close to the age of 14, maybe 16 at the most, with red hair the same color as Flug’s, stepped out. She stood there with a purple octopus bag over one shoulder and looking less than pleased. 

She was pale and freckles dotted across her nose and cheeks. He noticed her sharp grey-green eyes seemed to be looking for something. However, her focus returned to Flug who had apparently spoken. 

She gave him a weak smile and he pulled her into a one-armed hug which she returned. 

He lost sight of them as they headed for the door to come inside. 

However before the girl was fully out of his sight, she looked up at the window. 

She made a clearly displeased face and for a moment her eyes glowed green. 

However, that look faded from her face as she looked back down and towards Flug. A smile now on her face before she hurries to catch up with the other. 

This was not going to go as easy at all. 

He was both excited and frightened by how the next few months were going to go. 

———————————————————————————-

  
He had might have overdone it on her room. He wanted it perfect for the girl. She would be living here from now on. 

It had been a shock when that night..after so many hours of enjoying the pleasures of the flesh with his mate. 

Flug had looked so shy and ashamed (more irate and exhausted). 

  
It took a bit of coaxing before the other admitted the truth. 

That Black Hat was not the first Eldtrich he had encountered. 

Nor was he the first one Flug had sex with.

Black hadn’t been surprised.

However, he had been surprised when Flug admitted he’d been sixteen and the affair ended up with Flug being married.

And pregnant. 

Black Hat had sat there for several moments. 

His poor mate had asked timidly (more like with hope) if he was going to break their engagement over this. 

  
He had, of course, kissed him and made him forget all his worries. 

They would talk the next day and Black would ask why the girl had not been around if she was so young. 

Flug admitted that she was currently living with a family friend…that her powers had gotten a bit out of control. 

Flug pointed out up until the last year that he had often left to visit her, she had only moved in with the family friend six months before that and that was the same day Flug had moved permanently into the manor.

Then their courtship had started and he hadn’t been out to visit her as he wanted. 

Something Flug admitted, had the girl already hating Black Hat.

Black understood but was a bit excited to meet the girl none the less. 

Eldritch children were not as common as one would think with how their sexual appetites were. 

One could lay several thousand eggs and only have, maybe, five hatched. 

Or two in an egg, in his and his twin brother's case. 

The fact that she was barely fourteen…still so much a baby in their kind’s eyes.

Well, it sparked this weird squirmy feeling in his chest. Much like Flug did. 

However, this was different. 

  
He was tempted to call his father..but resisted it. 

He watched them through the eyes of the painting in the hallway across from the girl's new room. Flug had left the door open and he could see them clearly. 

“Mom I love this! The bed is soft and big and fluffy! I know you said he was trying to make this place for me but this is not what I expected.” He hears the girl saying as she rolls around on the kingsized bed. He had it made fit for a dark princess. “The whole room is perfect!”

The room did have a bit of childish nature to it but Flug had approved of it. 

So he didn’t worry. 

“I told you, he was trying to make it perfect. I might have told him about your favorite things.” 

“Course you did. You’ve got a being of endless power and money as your mate and he is accepting someone else’s bastard into his home.”

“Grizelda, language.”

“Mom for the millionth times, it's Feral.”

“Dinner is at 6, why don’t you unpack and settle in,” Flug says sitting on the bed next to her and petting her hair a moment. 

“Okay...I just..I don’t want..”

“I know, new world. New place. You’ll fit in just fine here I promise.”

“I hope so,” Feral says softly curling up a bit more on the bed. 

"Take a nap. You’ll get settled soon enough.” 

Black quickly cut the connection feeling as if he was spying on something he shouldn’t be. 

_________________________________________________________

  
Dinner did not go as well as hoped. 

Demencia was not pleased with the new house guest. 

And Feral was not pleased to meet Demenica. 

5.0.5, however, was thrilled. 

Apparently, he knew about the girl. 

She completely ignored Black Hat, who had no clue how to talk to her and trying to make any conversation resulted in short slightly sharp answers.

Flug seemed a bit frustrated with his daughter as she wouldn’t even speak to him. 

Finally, the girl left them alone at the table after asking to be excused and barely waiting on Flug’s answer. 

Once they were alone in their bedroom, Flug just collapsed onto their bed and curled around his plane pillow. 

((Flug had finally moved in fully…well more like Black Hat had moved Flug’s things in and the other had just accepted it))

“That could have gone better.” Black Hat says

“She will settle,” Flug says sitting up to look at him. “Its…she’s normally so calm..and this. It is s a change. At least it's only passive-aggressive.”

“I know but still..”

“You want this to work. You have to make it work with her. It won’t change things between us but I really do not want to have to deal with hell every time you two are in the room.”

“I’ll try harder,” Black says simply moving to lay on the bed the lights going out. 

Using his powers he stripped them both of their clothes and pulled Flug to him. He proceeded to kiss his mate. Wanting nothing more than to find comfort in the scent and taste of his lover. 

\---------------------------------------------

Once he was sure Flug (and everyone else was asleep. He even peeked in on Feral, who slept like her mother. Deeply and snored loudly) he went back to his office. 

  
He opened the rarely used laptop that Flug had made for him. (He had made twelve others before the one and it was the only one to survive his temper so far). 

He went to the main page and stared at the blinking icon waiting for him to type something. 

He wanted to do this right. 

He wanted his mate happy. 

And that meant forming some form of connection with the teenager now living in his household (he’d also been a bit nicer to the bear which clearly made Flug happy). 

So after several minutes, he finally started to type. 

He finally came upon an article that he was sure would help him. 


	2. What they need is your moral leadership

** Here are 10 ways you can improve parent-teen relationships starting today: **

  1. **Remember that you are the parent. Your job is to prepare your child to become an independent, fully functioning adult. Being a clear-sighted, compassionate mentor is way more important than being your teen’s friend. They don’t need your friendship, anyway. What they need is your moral leadership.**



It didn’t get better. 

Well, not at the moment. 

“You are going to be her parent too. You need to be helping me by setting an example!” 

“She is an evil little brat!”

“Of course she is! But she needs guidance!”

“You’re her mother!”

“I am but if you’re going to be my husband, you’re going to be her stepfather! And we both know that it was hard on your father to raise you and your brother ALONE! And he is one of your kind! Can you imagine what it's like for me? The fact I haven’t fucked her up completely for the last 14 years at least says I’m not the worst example but I’m not the best. ”

Black turned his back to the other, Flug just made a frustrated noise. 

“Whether you like it or not Black, you’re going to be a parent. I would rather not spend the next few hundred years feeling like two people I love can’t stand one another. Think about it.” 

The slamming door made Black sigh. 

He pulled the folded up printed list and read it over the first one again. 

Both it and Flug were right. 

He was going to be a parent. 

And if he wanted to have his own spawn with Flug someday. He had to show he could be a parent. That he could provide a moral leadership (towards evil of course).

He slid into the shadows and went in search of the girl, finding her curled up with the bear. A book open in her lap and handwriting notes on a different piece of paper.

“What are you working on?” Black Hat asked and she looked up at him over her glasses. The girl seemed to hate wearing them but would. 

He had to admit she looked just like Flug did when he wore his own. 

Both with that same calculating look that would make any normal person’s skin crawl in fear. 

“Homework.” She finally says. “Mother has decided I need to go back to school since I’m here and not homeschooled. The Hat Academy is your creation, I know he went. So apparently I’m going to.”

“I see. What part?” 

“Basic Villainy 101. Until they have a better grasp of what I know.” She says with a sigh. “Boring…so very boring.”

"What do you have to do to skip it?” 

“Show some sort of evil deeds or examples.” Feral replies closing the book. “Mom tried using your name to let me skip it but the headmistress shut it down.”

“Good.” Black Hat said seeing the curious look on her face “If you used my name then what does it say? A spoiled brat who gets her way, no better than heroes.”

“But making my own way says I’m more,” Feral says with a small half-grin. “I just can’t figure out what to do..”

“Annoy White Hat.” 

“huh?”

“My idiot brother won’t retaliate against a child.”

“But I don’t want to do just a cheap prank.”

“Oh, it will be so much more. You’ve got to do it yourself but nothing in the rules says that you can’t get help.” Black grins and then starts to whisper a plan that makes the girl’s smile sharpen and fangs start to form. 

——

It had been one of the largest gatherings of heroes to celebrate the birthday of one of the oldest (human that is) heroes. 

So, of course, WH and Co were there…well, all but Slug who had gotten stuck on an order.

There was a present that had arrived and it was strange but for some reason, it had instructions that only a certain one holding power of white light despite the darkness could open it. It was a strange phrase but it was quickly figured out only WH could open it. 

Once it was open something exploded splattering the White hatted demon in some sort of tar before the box spewed green and black feathers. 

The next part was an explosion that covered the room in something thick and green. It stunk worse than garbage. 

Only one person could be so cruel and would purposely use WH. 

"BLACK HAT!" White growled quite sure his brother was listening. 

"Hey! My work! No ways he getting my credit!” A clearly young female voice shouted startling the heroes. "Why is everything that happens to him gets blamed on the grumpy one.” 

“Now sweetheart, you do have to understand he is used to his brother doing these things.” Dr. Flug's voice is heard before several screens lit up showing Dr. Flug’s bagged face and a smaller female person, also wearing a bag. Her goggles and gloves, however, were purple. “I’m still impressed you got it done so well..you’re going to need lots of Slug’s help to get clean this time White.” 

“Wasn’t that hard.” The girl giggles as she waves at the confused viewers. 

“Who are you?” One of the heroes demanded. 

“Just a young villain who is clearly off to a good start.” Flug snickers. "Now that we’ve performed a live demonstration of what shall be added to the catalog…"

“oh, can I say it? Please, can I say it?” The girl says nearly bouncing from her seat. 

“Of course,” Flug laughs. 

“We at Black Hat corp, with our latest buy it or else! Present to you with the Surprise of Stunk gifts! A formula created by yours truly that not only stinks worse than garbage on a hot summer day but will take weeks to properly come clean! We will be on stand by for your orders! It can also be custom to make your enemies even more completely miserable!” The girl giggles. “Next time though..I’m adding glitter..”

“Now that is evil.” Flug laughs and the screen goes dark. 

"there's two of them..that's just terrifying.” Someone mutters. 

——————

Back at WH manor Slug had watched the whole thing. A large part of him wanted to call up his brother and scream at him for bringing the girl into this. 

But the other part was very proud at the little bit of evil his niece had created. 

For now, though…he was quite sure he was going to get a call and WH begging for help to remove the mess..since he was sure that it was his special tar recipe the girl used to bind it all together. 

Well, it was going to be a long night. 

———-

Three days later Feral came skipping into the manor.

“It worked! I got to skip it and several levels!” She shrieks happily bursting into the lab. “Oh ew!not lab safety you two!” 

“Griszelda!” Flug nearly shouts trying to grab his lab coat to cover himself. Black Hat not really caring that he is shirtless. 

“Mom it’s not the first time won’t be the last,” Feral says but turns her back and rocks on her feet. 

“Still next time please knock.” Black Hat says, he can feel the eye roll but she’s clearly too happy to be annoyed. “Tell us what happened.”

“So the teachers and all saw the video of what happened and then of watching me work so it was awesome and even the headmistress, who knew it was me, thought it was brilliant and was a bit disappointed I didn’t use the glitter.”

“That’s great to hear baby!” Flug says finally dressed properly going to hug her which she happily returned. “I’m so proud. I’ll have 5.0.5 make your favorite for dinner.” 

Once Flug leaves them alone, Feral turns to BH and gives a wide grin. 

“You’re idea was the best…thanks. Maybe you aren’t the worst thing besides my father to happen to mom.” 

Black wasn’t sure how to feel about the statement but it was a step forward. 


	3. 2. Remain calm in the winds of change.

** —2. Remain calm in the winds of change.  **

** Nothing gets resolved when you’re too stressed to think. if you can’t respond rationally to something your teen did, take a break until you can. **

Black Hat took a deep breath and counted backwards from ten. It had been only a month but nothing had gone right every time he interacted with Feral since that small first success. 

Part of him felt like the teen was purposely trying to piss him off but he knew part of it was just her truly having a lack of control of her powers. 

He stared at the remains of his favorite sitting room that had been torn apart by the girl. The teen who stood in front of him. Her red hair was a wild mess with feathers from the pillows sticking into it. 

“What happened?” He finally managed to get out through gritted teeth. 

“Nothing. 5.0.5 will clean the mess.”

“That is beside the point! You should not have made the mess to begin with.”

“What’s your problem? Not like you have to clean it up! Why don’t you go back to whatever the fuck you were doing before you decided to bug me!”

“Language.” 

“Fuck you.” 

“Young lady don’t.”

“Don’t what?” Feral says with a growl her teeth losing their normal shape and becoming sharp. 

“You…go to your room.”

“What? I will no..”

“Griszelda do not argue with me!” He growled making the girl glare harder. “I will speak to you about this at a later time. For now, I want you out of my sight. So go to your room.”

Feral looked ready to fight more but just stomped passed him. 

He ripped off his face and resumed his counting before he healed. 

It would take a few hours (and maybe some torture of a few heroes in the dungeon) before he felt fully calm. 

He decided now would be a better time to try and talk to her again. He appeared in her room and found her curled up on the ceiling reading. 

“Your mother has expressed several times that he dislikes you on the ceiling.” Black Hat says simply appearing in front of her after a moment making her look at him. 

"And I have repeated that it makes me feel safer.”

“Move over the bed at least. That way if you fall, you won’t be hurt.”

“Why do you care?” She asked but she did scoot over and Black cheered in his head. 

Small victories. He kept reminding himself. 

“For one, you are in my home and I am responsible for you. For two it drives your mother insane that you don’t listen.” Black explains moving to sit down in front of her. “For three…with how I’ve seen your powers react. It would be less destructive.”

“Whatever.” She says with a sigh and resumes reading her book. 

“I would like to talk with you a moment.” 

“Will you go away if I do?” Feral asks but closes the book she’s writing in and letting it drop to the bed.

“Yes, I’ll leave you be.”

“Fine.”

“What happened in the sitting room earlier..”

“I just I..” Feral takes a deep breath and letting it out slowly. “I was sitting there reading…I just…I was reading the school assignment and I just started remembering that one of the boys..he made a nasty comment about my hair. He might have pulled some strings out as well.” 

“He did what?!” Black growls but calms his temper down. 

“Its…its nothing. I just…I thought about it and suddenly things started setting themselves on fire.”

“Your emotions are part of your powers.”

“Well duh..” 

“Let's try something simple.”

It took several hours but finally, she was able to show some control.

“Now what did I tell you?”

“Next time a boy or anyone pulls my hair, I’m to set theirs on fire.”

“Good girl.”

——

There might have been a parent-teacher meeting a week later about Feral setting someone’s hair on fire. 

But a few tears from the girl and an ‘I’m still learning my powers’ got her out of trouble. 

And if someone snuck her extra dessert before bed that night as a job well done. 

Well, Flug didn’t need to know. 


	4. 3. Talk less and listen more.

** 3\. Talk less and listen more.  **

** Just like us fully-formed humans, teens want to be listened to with respect. Always be a “safe” and available person for your child to talk to. That doesn’t mean you have to accept or agree with everything, but letting your teen talk openly (without interrupting), gives them a chance to hear their own ideas played out loud. It also provides a window into their problem-solving strengths and limitations. You can use that to help them. **

Black was trying very very hard to not eavesdrop on Flug's and Feral's argument. However, it wasn't as easy as the demon hoped as the whole manor shook every time one of them screamed. 

He wasn't sure what it was about this time but he knew it was most likely about school or her powers. 

As those were the two biggest arguments they seemed to have. 

He finally closed his paper and headed towards the area where the shouting was the loudest. 

Both of them were standing face to face. Flug without his paper bag and Feral without her glasses on like normal. 

"You can not just decide out of the blue do this! We've talked about this!" Flug shouted.

"No, we didn't talk about it! You decided I clearly have no clue what I'm doing or know my own mind! You! Decided I'm too stupid!"

"Grizelda we talked about this! You are not stupid." 

"No, but you are! Why can't you fucking listen to me for once!"

"Griszela language!" 

"Go to heaven!" Feral says turning and stomping out of the room unshead tears in her eyes as she moved past Black not really paying attention to the demon. 

Flug however turned and starts tossing things at a small pit nearby. The sound of muffled screams of pain told him that a hero or a stupid trespasser was down there. 

"Flug?" Black says simply the man whirling on him a vial in hand ready to be thrown but stops. 

"Oh..Lord Black Hat..I'm sorry..did we disturb you. I just..I'm.." Flug stutters before sighing. 

He sits down heavily in his chair and tosses the vial in. Black just waits knowing the other will speak when he's ready and not before. 

"The school called." 

"Another fight?"

"No. Just..she's not interacting with anyone. She's isolating herself. It has caused some worry. I mean she's still listened under my name and not even the teachers know about...well.."

"You're worried she'll end up like you did at that age.." Black says simply. 

"yes...I just..that's how he got to me. I don't want anyone to take advantage of her." 

"You know I won't let that happen."

"I know but I still suggested she sign up for a few after school activities.." 

"You suggested or you just signed her up without her input.," Black says simply. 

He already knew the answer. 

The guilt was plan on Flug's face. 

He also figured the other did not pick anything that the girl actively liked. 

"I just...I want her to expand what she does. Not limit herself." 

"It limiting if she's not getting a choice in the matter darling.." Black says moving to trail a hand on the back of the doctor's neck watching him relax. 

Flug makes a sound of protest but it is quickly cut off as Black captures his lips in a kiss silencing any and all further conversation. 

\-------------------------------------------------

Black was in his office two days later when he feels her power before she appeared in his office. He didn't bother to get upset that Feral didn't bother to ask to come in just entered shutting the door. 

She threw herself into the chair in front of the desk arms crossed grumbling. She didn't speak and he didn't say anything just kept scratching away at the forms in front him. 

"It's not fair!" Feral finally burst out and Black hummed acknowledging her. 

She took the sound as okay to keep going. 

"He keeps trying to make choices for me! I hate it! I hate what he picked! I had ideas for what I wanted to do and he goes and ruins it!" Feral says trying clearly to not shout. 

That was an improvement between her and him at least. 

It hadn't taken the teenager long to figure out she would get further with Black if she wasn't screaming her head off. 

"I had plans...I am not lonely or some pathetic loser.." Feral says firmly shaking a little bit. "I am not...I have a few issues with my powers but that doesn't make me helpless." 

A nearby plant set itself on fire. Black just snapped his fingers and it was out. 

He still didn't look up from his papers as the teenager kept on her rant. 

He finished the last page when she spoke to him. 

"Thanks." 

"For what?" he asked looking up at her. 

"For listening. I know you don't have to but you did." 

"I was doing papers." 

"And yet you didn't kick me out. You clearly were listening." Feral says simply. "I just don't know what to do.." 

"Did you make a list of activities you want to do?" Black asks.

"Well..yeah...I was planning on joining a few before mom just signed me up for others."

"Why not at dinner we all talk about it. I'll play the middle man." Black offers and Feral's face lit up at that.

"That's brilliant! Mom will defiantly listen if you're the one talking reason! " Feral says excited and the burnt plant from others started to wildly bloom.

Gods, the child's power of life and death would be something one day. 

Control first though. 

However, right now they had to deal with school things. 

He'd plan a proper training set up with her tomorrow. 

Tonight he'd celebrate that he had earned some of the girl's trust. 

He hoped she'd come to him again when it didn't involve her mother. 

But that would take time and well..they had lots of it. 


End file.
